generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JuniperAlien
Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 My Talk Page Rules #When writing me a message, PLEASE 'put a signature so I can know who to reply to. #Make sure your signature is a clickable link. #Please add a title to your message by using the "Heading 2" Font. Character Infobox template I finally fixed the Character Infobox template! :D It used to display certain section headers, like Characteristics or Relationships, even though no information had been entered into those sections. Well, after studying Young Justice Wiki's template for several hours, I finally figured out how to hide sections that don't contain information. I also adjusted the colors of the template to match the wiki better. Hope you like it! :) Edit: I also adjusted the colors and width of the Episode Infobox. BTW, I noticed that we currently have two E.V.O. infoboxes in use: Infobox E.V.O. species and Infobox Unnamed E.V.O. These templates are very similar, although I think the Infobox Unnamed E.V.O. has a few more parameters (the parameters are only visible in Source Mode). I've adjusted the colors of both templates, but I think we should only keep one of them. Which one do you think should be kept? Once you've decided which template to keep, I'll fix the coding of the template so it won't display empty sections. Katara20 (talk) 18:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Is there anything you CAN'T do? You're awesome, lol. Thanks so much, I've been trying to figure it out as well. I think it's great and the colors so with it a lot better. As for the two extra templates, I honestly have no clue. I'll leave it up to you since you seem to be doing such a great job already, lol. :'Edit: Oh yeah! I have a question to ask and I'm wondering if you'll agree on it. There's something that has been bothering me a little with the categories. We have to categories like, "Characters" and "Comic characters". What's funny about it is that people that should go underneath "Comic characters", people still place them underneath the "Characters" category. So I was thinking; should "comic character" characters be included in BOTH categories? or only one? I say one.—JuniperAlien (talk) 04:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Lol, thanks, JuniperAlien. ^_^ I'll probably keep the E.V.O. Species template, then. I see your point about the "Comics category", but it is currently a subcategory of the "Characters" category. Usually, if a page includes a subcategory, it should also include the category that it's derived from. (For example, a page with the "Animal E.V.O.s" category should also include the "E.V.O.s" category.) So I guess "comic character" characters should technically have both categories... But it's up to you. I'm okay with either decision. Katara20 (talk) 20:07, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Quit Jetray and Spidermonkey? you quit Spidermonkey and jetray from Ben alien forms, but Ben use Jetray and spidermonkey in Hero Times Two, i not created new pages from this aliens, i agrege the 2 aliens from the comic.and use Ultimate Spidermonkey.Ben 01:13, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Request Assistance Hello JuniperAlien Sorry for being out of touch but I have request. You see I've started working on a new Wiki and it's in need of a few templates. I am not versed in such things but if you can tutor me on the subject it would be very appreciated.Brandon Storm9 00:12, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I'd be glad to help. I know a thing or two about templates, but I don't know too much. Just letting you know now just in case you'd feel a little more comfortable asking assistance from someone else. —JuniperAlien (talk) 02:15, January 1, 2012 (UTC) What's the Ratio? What's the standard ratio for uploading image? I remember you discussed it with Katara20 a long time ago but I forgot to check the details. I think the size is minimum is about 300 pixels? Oh yeah, funny question, how r you? ~ Flickfreak 14:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think around 300 to 400 is good enough (500 is good too). Katara20 was following one of the image dimensions on the avatar wiki (333×250), but thing was that the images on this wiki are more "rectangular" and longer. So giving them dimensions like that would make the photos look a little pressed. —JuniperAlien (talk) 19:50, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Generator Rex series has HD format 9:16, I presume Avatar still on TV format 3:4 because the series was set during early 2000 before HD format in TV became popular. The thing is, each I upload a big ratio than 500 you rezise it in about 300. So probably I should follow the rules next time ~ Flickfreak 03:05, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Separate Message Hey, i've been trying to add Gharun-Set's voice actor, though i couldn't see it after i made it, could you help me, please Larry1996 20:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for helping Larry1996 21:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. Great job. —JuniperAlien (talk) 21:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Separate Message ive never done a screenshot photo before my camera is samsung yes i found the button on my key bored what do i do next ? yes i have it you are very helpful thank you very mutch. well i did what you told me and now it wants me to check my drive ? ok ill look up stuff to two see what i can do as well. i made a new folder called rex screanshots thats the name i chossed to save it in ok it works now thanks for the help ya i just noticed that and deleted that one and did a new pic in place of it. poll update Hey Juniper, maybe we should update the Poll since Captain Callan has reappeared in the series. Just a thought.Brandon Storm9 21:18, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for notifying me Brandon Strom9, I'll update tomorrow. —JuniperAlien (talk) 05:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Poll Sorry for the late answer, I asked my friend's opinion about this, we're still clueless. But I think I remember that Wszemir made a poll about Rex's machine but only season 1, shall we continue the poll by asking Rex's machine in season 2 poll? Other than that, I'm kind out of ideas. Flickfreak 15:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thank's Flick. By the Season Two, I'm sure you mean mostly the Omega-1 nanite machines. So I'll just ask which Omega-1 nanite build they like most. --JuniperAlien (talk) 19:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Asking official names I've been very busy that I forgot to ask you about this... Few days ago I managed to contact one of the GR storyboard artist. He told me that in the "Double Vision" script, Rex's new build was called the "Sky Slider" instead of "Water Jet". Should we changed it? The last time I remembered it was called Water Jet from the GR toy picture in internet. However, I never seen the official name of the toy or the package. I've seen the GR toy website still wrongly named the build "Bad Axes" as "Battle Axes". What do you think? Flickfreak 14:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) : I would definitely change the name to "Sky Slider". Now that I think about it, I don't ever remember seeing the official name of the toy either. I just always assumed the information was correct. (Maybe the information was true at the time, but the GR writers later changed the name of the build). Anyway, it makes sense that it'd be called the "Sky Slider", especially since he never uses it on water... So yeah, go ahead and change it. Thanks for finding out this information, Flickfreak! :D Katara20 (talk) 15:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :: To be honest, Rex never used Water Jet on water, so I guess Sky Slider depict it's usage better--Wszemir 19:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Sky Slider it is. Eh, looks like it's a little too late to change the poll, because if I do it'll reset the whole thing. —JuniperAlien (talk) 09:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :::: Aaaaa....Forgive me for informing this late T_T Flickfreak 15:11, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Past and Present Should we put up a page that tells about the old Providence or any other orginization that was changed when Black Knight took control? ~ Wiki Contributor January 26, 2012. Re:Photos I promise that I wont put up any photos before they air. I'll put photos only after the episode aired, Superbike10 00:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) You might want to make a policy that deals with spoilers with the other admins on your spare time. Superbike10 00:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Potential Spoilers I had come across some potential spoilers that might be of interest. http://www.comicscontinuum.com/stories/1201/29/generatorrexfeb.htm Superbike10 05:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Just an Alert The Message Wall is now on , unless you didn't wan't to put it on... Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 09:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for letting me know. I'll talk to the other admins about it. —JuniperAlien (talk) 09:50, January 31, 2012 (UTC)